


Following

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is always there when he looks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following

She’s always there whenever he turns to look. Either at his back, giving him support or in his face, demanding he live up to her standards. Only one other person has looked at him with such disappointment as Gwen does, and that was his Doctor. 

Both have a way of knowing him and expecting better of him than Jack ever expected of himself. He loves them more than anyone else. He aches for them and buries it in the encounters with others, hoping that brief moment of release will ease his heart. 

It is the Doctor who always leaves him behind, creating an ache in Jack’s chest he can’t get rid of. A longing for a being who Jack isn’t sure quite likes him at times. In his desire for the Doctor, Jack finds himself leaving Gwen behind. 

He wonders if she also feels the same ache Jack does when he’s been abandoned. Does she bury that hurt in her marriage with Rhys and in running Torchwood? Does she watch the stars and hope he comes back soon?


End file.
